Do Kyungsoo
by Shin Yong Ra04
Summary: Do Kyungsoo menunggu Kim Jongin namjachingunya disebuah taman. Namun Kai tak kunjung datang. Ada sesuatu terjadi pada mereka? Penasaran? Baca juseyo :)


'Do Kyungsoo'

Judul : Do Kyungsoo

Main Cast : KaiSoo, Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin

Genre : Genderswitch (gs) little hurt, happy, fluff di akhir

Note : ini ff gaje bangett, gak suka gak usah baca ne:) tolong

tinggalkan jejakmu

#

Author Pov

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang yeoja mungil sedang mondar mandir didepan bangku taman. Terkadang ia duduk dan menoleh kesana kemari, lalu ia mondar mandir lagi. Kelihatannya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Aneh? Tentu saja iya! Ini sudah jam 8 malam, taman pun sudah sepi. Siapa lagi yang mau datang ke taman jam segini? Namun, yeoja itu tetap kukuh menunggu seseorang atau bisa dibilang Namjachingunya -Kai- Tapi! siapa yang mau janjian jam 8 malam ditaman yang sepi? Bisa bisa mereka dituduh yang tidak tidak.

Drtdrt drtdrt

Kyungsoo sedang mencoba menghubungi Namjachingunya, namun belum diangkat. Tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang kedinginan. Suhu disini dingin sekali. Ia juga hanya mengenakan pakaian minim - Dress selutut-

DrtDrt

Masih belum dijawab

Lengkungan muncul dibibirnya, ia memutuskan sambungan setelah mendengar suara operator diujung sana.

Tik Tik

Air berjatuhan dari langit, bumi menangis kah? Kyungsoo pun ikut menangis, ia sudah menunggu dari jam 1 siang namun namjachingunya belum datang juga? Padahal hari ini adalah hari Anniversarry mereka yang ke-2 Tahun, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kai, namun... Sepertinya Namjachingunya itu lupa, Namjachingunya itu pasti terlalu sibuk dengan pertandingan bola basket yang akan digelar sabtu pekan.

Kyungsoo masih terisak, Kado yang ia pegang basah kuyup, ia juga basah kuyup. Ia menangis terisak sambil menangkup tangannya

"Eh? Aneh" ucap Kyungsoo

Ia merasa ada yang aneh, hujan berhenti kah? Ia merasa tak ada lagi air hujan yang mengalir. Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya. Masih hujan. Namun, mengapa ia tak basah.

"Mianhe"

"KAI"

Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, kesal, senang, bahagia, timbul saat ia melihat namja chingunya.

"Kai" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat, Kai pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, Kai memayungi mereka berdua.

"Ya! Jangan dekat dekat Kyung! Bajumu basah" Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo

"Ish! Ini juga karena dirimu, paboya!"

"Ya! Maaf Chagi, tadi aku latihan basket" Balas Kai. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia masih kesal

"Jadi! Kau mementingkan basket daripada diriku eoh!"

"Ya! Maaf chagi, ini hanya 1 tahun sekali kan"

"Tapi kasihanilah diriku Kai, aku sudah menunggu lama tau!" Balas Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku kan tetap datang" Kai memasang senyuman khasnya. Ah! Senyuman itu, senyuman itu bisa mematikan Do Kyungsoo pastinya. Senyuman yang ditunjukkan hanya pada saat Kyungsoo marah. Kyungsoo luluh. "Maafkan aku ya! Plis" Kai memohon

"Fiuh, baiklah"

"Yeay, Gomawo chagi" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, "Nde, nde." mereka masih berpelukan.

"Kai, ayo pindah, disini hujan"

"Baiklah, Kajja" Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

#

-Didalam Mobil-

Kai dan Kyungsoo sekarang berada didalam mobil.

"Kai, Bajuku basah, huwaa bagaimana ini" Teriak Kyungsoo, kai sedikit menyengrit mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Kai pun mendapat ide, ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah ini sementara" Kai tersenyum tulus, Pipi Kyungsoo merah merona. Entah kenapa, pipinya sangat panas sekarang. Kai melihat Kotak yang berukuran sedang yang dipegang Kyungsoo

"Kyung, itu apa?" Tunjuk Kai pada Kotak tersebut

"Oh, ini hanya hadiah" Kyungsoo.. Bibirnya melengkung lagi. Ia berfikir, pasti hadiahnya sudah basah. Ia memasak Cupcake yang banyak kesukaan Kai

"Eh, hadiah apa sih?"

"Ya! Jadi kau tak ingat, hari ini kan Kita Anniv Kai! Masa kau tak ingat" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak, Kai pun menepuk jidatnya

"Oh ya aku lupa" Ucap Kai

"Jadi kau benar benar tak ingat eoh" Kyungsoo membentak lagi

"Bukan itu! Hari Anniv nya aku ingat, hanya saja... Aku lupa akan sesuatu tadi..." Kyungsoo menggerakkan alisnya heran

"Apa yang lupa?" Kyungsoo lagi lagi penasaran.

Kai mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, terdapat kotak merah kecil. Ia menunjukkan kotak merah itu pada Kyungsoo, lalu membukanya, terdapat sebuah cincin kecil yang menggantungkan sebuah berlian kecil ditengah cincin tersebut. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, Will You Marry Me?" Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo masih tetap membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya, air matanya sedikit merembes.

"Nde, Kim Jongin, aku mau! Aku Mau" Jerit Kyungsoo. Kai sangat bahagia, ia memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menangis bahagia dipelukannya.

" Do Kyungsoo, Saranghae" Ucap Kai

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin" Balas Kyungsoo

Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berair

Ia mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, sedikit dengan sedikit, Kai memajukan wajahnya, Kyungsoo mengerti, Kai pasti akan menciumnya. Bibir Kai sekarang bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Kai pun sedikit melumat bibir tebal pink yang indah itu, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu. Setelah dirasa pasuka oksigen mulai habis. Mereka berdua memutuskan ciuman yang agak panas itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia tak menyangka hari in akan begini. Ia sangat bahagia.

"That Is my First Kiss" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Wah, jeongmal? Berarti aku yang pertama" balas Kai, kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu. Pipinya merah merona. Kai pun mengecup bibir itu sekilas. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

FIN

HuwaaaT-T gaje pake banget kan? Aku rencanyanya mau buat sequel. Mau gak? Review ne, Review anda sangat berharga :)


End file.
